a pleasurable mistake
by sweetfiresnow
Summary: Tamaki goes to visit the twins but ends up hearing a rather interesting conversation between Hikaru and Kaoru that makes his pants a little tight. RATED T
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB BUT IF I DID. . . . . . . Well, let's not go there.

Tamaki raised his head as he prepared to knock on the twins bedroom door. The maids had told him to go on up because he was hear to discuss what the group would be needing for their next scheme. costume wise. However he stopped his hand as he heard an interesting conversation seep from under the door and into the hall.

"Hikaru take it out." Kaoru moaned.

"Why?" he heard hikaru ask

"It's to big to screw."Kaoru whined again.

"No it's not. . .see?"

Kaoru made a hmph noise, "Don't just jam it in like that!"

Tamaki felt his face turn red and his pants get a tiny bit tighter. He had to put an end to this. He pushed the door open, "What the hell are you two doing?"

He paused. Kaoru had his hands on his hips as he watched his twin Hikaru continuously jam a much to big screw driver into a wrecked looking DVD player.

Hikaru looked up at him confused, "What?"

"I, I, .. . .You two.. . .Thought..." Tamaki trailed off his face turning darker.

Kaoru stared at him for a second a slow smile spreading on his lips as he took in the blonde pink cheeks a s barely noticable bulge in the boys pricey pants. Kaoru thought about the conversation between him and his brother, his grin grew at the words as he realized they could be taken as sexual implications. He turned to his brother who still had a look of utter confusion on his face.

"I believe Sempai thought we were having sex."Kaoru stated bluntly a michevious gleem in his beautiful eyes.

Hikaru smirked.

Tamaki's mouth opened to defend himself but nothing came out. Kaoru walked over to his side slowly and put his lips next to his sempai's ear as he whispered, "Did you get turned on Tamaki_ sama?"_ he asked, his voice low and husky.

Tamaki felt his pants gets even tighter as Kaoru licked the shell of his ear before giving it a soft bite. A pair of arms circled around Tamaki's waist from behind and rubbed his hardness through his pants. "Hmmm, seems like your having a slight problem with you pants. Would you like us to fix that for you?" Hikaru asked slyly as he nipped at Tamaki's neck roughly. Suddenly the door slammed shut and Tamaki was trapped. . . . . . . . Not that he really minded, after all his pants were a little right and he did need help loosening them ( perverted smirk)

IF you wanna know what happened during Tamaki's time in the twins room just tell me and I'll write it up and post it. =)

REVIEW PLEASE ;)


	2. Chapter 2

SOOOOOOOOO SORRY I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY! ANYWAYS HERE IT IS!

Tamaki moaned loudly as Kaoru slid his shirt off and Hikaru attacked his left nipple with his warm mouth. Kaoru forced Tamaki's head towards his and captured his kings lovely lips. Both twins broke away from the flustered blonde at the same time, both took one of his hands and guided him to their hug bed. A bed that was fit for a King and two very naughty jesters.

Kaoru tugged at Tamaki's pants until they finally came off. He ruthlessly licked the area of skin above the waist band of Tamaki's boxers. Both the blonde and the elder twin watching with lust filled eyes as his gripped the material with his teeth and began to pull them down. As he glanced up at them through long dark lashes and smiled both came to the same conclusion: Kaoru was the real evil twin.

Hikaru not wanting to be out done grasped the long pulsing member in a pale hand and gave it a long, slow, lick. He paused at the head to run his tongue in small circles over the shaft then gave it a hard suck that made the blue eyed boy moan loudly, earning a devious grin from the red head. Kaoru joined Hikaru at the shaft. Twin tongues lashing deliciously quick and then agonizingly slow over Tamaki's twitching cock.

Suddenly the door opened and Kyoya and Haruhi stepped into the room, " Tamaki, we need to talk about the price on. . . . . "

Tamaki's face went extremely red, "It . .It's not what it looks like!"

The twins glanced at each other then back at Kyoya, " Yeah it is."

Haruhi's face was blank, " There's really no other way to take this Sempai."

A soft voice rang from the hall way, " Ne, Takashi after we see Tama-chan lets go eat cake!"

Tamaki's face went even redder as a tall dark haired boy with a much smaller boy sitting on his shoulders walked into the room. Mori and Honey Sempai stared at them. Honey's eyes were wide. Mori . . . Well, Mori was Mori.

Honey giggled and pointed at them, " Yaoi!"

Mori sighed and turned around and left the room with the cake loving blonde, when the two reached the front entrace Honey spoke, " Ne Takashi?"

"Hm?"

"I changed my mind about wanting cake. . . Let's go home instead!"

Mori smiled and ran for the Dojo.

Haruhi tilted her head to the side, "I need to go shopping before the store closes. See ya later Sempai's. Hikaru. Kaoru."

"Bye Haruhi!" the twins called enthusiastically then once she was gone they turned to Kyoya

"Ne, Sempai, come join us."

...

T.T


End file.
